The Insect and the Arachnid
by Tsunami721
Summary: What if in Far From Home, Peter went on the trip with his Girlfriend, Cassie Lang. I only Own the Idea For this Story.


It had been three months since the end of Thanos. All of the Avengers had their own way of dealing with grief, but for Peter Parker, it seemed to consume him. The constant reminders of Tony Stark, the questions of who will take his place. Peter had just gotten back to the world, yet it seemed like it was ending all over again. Despite the grief and pain that he had to go through. Peter still had two more months of school left before the summer trip. Both Ned and MJ had realized there was something wrong with Peter. Ned knew the true reason, but MJ could only theorize.

Peter's Pov:

It started like any other day in a world without Iron Man. He'd get up; eat some food, and leave for school. Even though I found school tough with all the younger kids aged up, the responsibilities of being Spiderman were even worse. Ever since the end of the war, I'd gone patrolling less and less, each time I went out just felt like a reminder that he wasn't here. "Why couldn't he have just let me do it, I could have survived, I could have.." I yelled only to begin to break into tears. Onlookers just questioned me and kept on with their day, I mean why would they. New Yorkers never cared about what was going on around them unless it impacted them, so what difference did it make if a 17-year-old kid was breaking down in the middle of the street.

Eventually, I made it to school, everyone in the classroom seemed to be talking about the same thing. "I wonder if there cute", or "Hope its a hot chick" were the sorts of things I was hearing. I quickly sat down at my desk and turned over to Ned. "Dude what's going on that's got everyone excited" I whispered only for him to look at me with wide eyes. "You haven't heard, apparently there is a new student being transferred into the class," he said excitedly. I looked at him confused, "Why is a new student so shocking, it happens all the time," I said. Ned looked at me and then gasped, "Of course you didn't know, this girl apparently got into Midtown without having to take a test, apparently their dad just talked to the principle and she got in, which means she has to be in some famous family or something," He said without skipping a beat.

I was about to say something to follow his statement when Mr. Warren walked in and started babbling on to us about how we had a packed day today. "Oh and one more thing class, we have a brand new student today as you have probably heard, why don't you come on in and introduce yourself," said Mr. Warren. Then threw the door came a tall young lady with gorgeous brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes walked in. And then I realized I had seen her before. "Cassie Lang?" I said to myself, only to be answered by her introduction. "Uh, hi I'm Cassie Lang, and I hope to have a good time here with all of you," She said. "Alright Mrs. Lang, there is an empty seat next to Peter so go ahead and take your seat". Said Mr. Warren as Cassie came over to the desk to my left. "I'll explain everything at lunch" she whispered to me, and I continued my other classes waiting for her explanation at lunch.

At lunch, I was sitting with Ned at our table when Cassie came in and sat across from me. "Hey uh, Peter's friend could you move so I can have a private chat with him," she said. Ned was about to move when I sighed and said, "Cassie, he knows about me already, you can trust him with whatever you're about to say". She looked at me and then nodded. "When everyone got back, Dad started to get paranoid. Thanos and his army had really scared him about my safety. He started contacting different avengers, and even Mrs. Stark about what to do. Most just told him that I would be fine, but Mrs. Stark told Dad that you went here and that if I was moved to this school I would be safe since I had a hero around to protect me," she said, immediately putting face into her hands. "I guess that makes sense, but I would have preferred to be informed ahead of time," I said.

In no time at all, Cassie had moved into my small group of friends consisting of Ned, MJ, and I. After the first two weeks she was here, I realized I had developed feelings for her. I tried my best to push them down since I knew the only reason Ant-Man had brought her here was in order for her to be safe, not hook up with her super bodyguard. After another week I realized that I couldn't just push these feelings down. I didn't know what to say, so I thought about what Tony would have said. I quickly regretted that and instead walked into the living room to ask my aunt May for help. "Hey Aunt May, I wanted to ask you for some help about something at school," I said. "Sure what is it kiddo" she responded back to me. "Ok, so there is this really pretty girl at school, who I realized I had a crush on last week, I tried to push the feelings down, but they kept coming up anyway. What should I do May?" I asked her. She looked at me and then proceeded to say "Well that's great honey, you should just go for it, though you might want to think about how you're going to keep you hero life a secret from her." I looked at May and then said "well that part is kind of easy since she already knows. She's Ant-Man's Daughter." May just looked at me with a big smile and said "then you should be fine, just ask her out. You will never know how she feels if you just continue to hold it in." "Thanks, May," I said, only to then go to my room and contemplate how I was going to confess to Cassie tomorrow.

Next thing I knew, it was after school. I had asked Cassie to meet me behind the school before she left to go home, and so here I sit, waiting. "I'm sorry the hallway got a little crowded for a second, Flash did something that got the whole school to just stop what they were doing," She said while taking in several heavy breaths.

"So what was it you wanted me to meet you here for Pete," She said. I began to rub the back of my neck and chuckle. "Oh, yea that," I said. All of a sudden I felt really nervous and frustrated, I mean I have fought Thanos before and yet Cassie is here making me nervous. "Well you see, there is something I want to confess, ever since the first day you joined Midtown, I started to feel funny. At first, I thought it was just my powers, but then I realized that I had developed a crush on you, after another week I realized that it wasn't a crush anymore and that I had completely fallen for you. I asked my aunt for advice, and she just told me to tell you. So here I am telling you," I said while looking at the ground. After not hearing any reaction, I looked up at Cassie only to see the most awestruck face I have ever seen. She began to stutter and said, "Pete, I… I feel the same way." I was completely blown away, but then for whatever reason, I got closer to Cassie and kissed her. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was filled with love. Time and space seemed to stop, but it then came right back when we broke apart. "That was amazing," She said while blushing immensely. After hearing that I looked at her and asked, "So does that mean you want to be my girlfriend." She simply nodded, and then we began to kiss again.

A/N: So yeah, I'm not a very experienced writer but I'm going to try my best with this story. The idea is that Far From home Happens, but instead of Peter trying to ask out MJ, He is trying to have a good vacation with his girlfriend Cassie Lang. For the sake of the plot, Cassie is aged up to seventeen so that she is the same age as Peter and would be able to go on the trip with him. Please leave a review because I want to become a better writer, but in order to do that, I need feedback.


End file.
